It Was An Accident
by lexJ
Summary: "I accidentally called the wrong skype number and it turns out the person I called was you and you're in a different time zone, so it's 3am where you are and you just woke up and look fucking pissed but you're cute so… let's do this again when you're not asleep. I'm more than willing to stay up into the dead of night to talk to you" Remus, OC oneshot based on a prompt from Tumbr


**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own any of the characters. All that belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

 **Prompt Found on Tumblr:** **"I accidentally called the wrong skype number and it turns out the person I called was you and you're in a different time zone, so it's 3am where you are and you just woke up and look fucking pissed but you're cute so… let's do this again when you're not asleep. I'm more than willing to stay up into the dead of night to talk to you"**

 **This is actually my first upload, so I hope it's not too horrible. Enjoy this little Modern AU one-shot!**

It wasn't like I meant to call him at an hour like this. I wasn't meant to call him period. I was suppose to call my friend Miriam. What did I get instead? An angry, tired British guy who hasn't stopped glaring at me since I've called about five minutes ago.

"Listen, guy, I didn't mean to call you! I was meant to call my friend but I guess I mixed up a number and now here I am. I swear, I don't even know who you are!" I groan, my face red from the embarrassment of having to explain and apologize for my mistakes to a stranger. _Honestly why'd he have to be so damn cute?_

"Okay, flirting with me isn't going to relieve the fact that it's 3 am here. 3 am!" He snapped.

"Oh god I said that out loud? Oh lord just smite me." My hands were now covering my tomato red face because of _fucking_ course I thought that out loud! "Today is just not my day. First I was ten minutes late to my English literature class and got kicked out, then some idiot spilt black coffee on my favorite white sweater, then I trip up the damn stairs like an imbecile in front of tons of people, I failed that fucking algebra 2 test that I studied so hard for! Fuck you Mr. Warren! I sat on red paint in art class and I looked like I started my damn period, some jock fucker threw a football at me! It hurt and he threw it really hard! My shoulder has a bruise now! When I got home, I found out my turtle die-" I stopped ranting when I realized that the cute stranger was laughing at me. And I'm not talking about ha ha laughing I'm talking about that laughter that comes from your gut, the kind of laugh that hurts your stomach and you have tears streaming down your face. As mesmerizing as it was to watch him laugh, my anger flared knowing it to was directed at me and bad luck.

"It's not funny!" I pout. Through the screen of my laptop, I watch as he tried to get himself under control. It was so cute, I held back my smile to try to seem like I was angry.

"I'm sorry love, it's just that," he chuckled a bit, wiping at his eyes with his long fingers, " I've never met anyone who has had such a shit day as you have. It almost makes me feel bad for laughin', but you woke me up so I guess it's only fair" he tried to justify. I scowl at him.

"How is that fair? I told you it was an accident!" He rolled his eyes and leaned down on his elbow. Since he had been in bed, there was a blanket covering the lower half of his body, while his naked, pale torso was completely exposed to me. He was definitely fit, that man. While he wasn't overly muscular, he was definitely lean and it was hot. He had some scars sprinkling his chest. Some small ones and a couple nasty ones that I definitely won't ask him about yet, nor about the ones on his face and neck. I tried hard not to focus on them as we spoke, which was a tad bit difficult to do, if I'm being honest. They just made him look so rugged and appealing. _Oh my god please stop._

"Yeah, yeah. Well, now that I'm up for a bit, we may as well get acquainted. I'm Remus. Remus Lupin." _Beautiful._

"Artemis Cho. It's uhm, it's nice to meet you Remus, though this isn't likely the most ideal way to meet someone." I scratch the back of my neck nervously, letting out an awkward chuckle. His lips tilted up slightly.

"Artemis Cho. Very pretty name for an equally pretty girl." He smirked as he saw my face break out in a blush.

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Lupin?" I tease to distract from the fact that I'm actually dying inside from his compliment.

"Maybe I am." He winked. _Oh Lord please give me the strength to not melt into a complete puddle right now_. "So your last name is Cho. I'm assuming you're Asian?" He asked. I nod.

"Yeah. Half Asian, half Mexican. My first name came from the mutual love my parents share for Greek mythology." Am I oversharing? I have this tendency to do so.

"I think I was named after the Roman myth of Remus and Romulus. I guess we shared that in common, though I think it's pretty cool my last name means wolf." He chuckled. I felt myself swoon.

"Weren't they raised by wolves? This is great. Basically, this gives me an excuse to call you wolf wolf." I laughed in glee as he groaned, his large hands covering his face in shame. Maybe embarrassment.

"Arty, please don't call me wolf wolf. It's not funny." He pleaded.

"It is too funny! And clever, so no I will not stop. But I might consider it if you decide to not call me Arty." The proposal was laid out. I despise being called Arty. It has been an ongoing thing since I was about ten and I will never not dislike the nickname, but having Remus call me Arty isn't as bad as it sounds coming from him. Maybe it's the accent.

"I like Arty. If you get to call me wolf wolf, I get to call you Arty. It's only fair." He responded, matter-of-factly.

"Well, this time, this actually is fair. Alright then wolf wolf." I smiled. Before Remus could say anything, he released a heavy yawn that stretched the scar on his cheek. My smiled faltered a bit when I remembered it was nearly four where he was. "I'm sorry for keeping you up Remus. I kind of forgot that its really late where you are." I confess sheepishly. He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry about that Artemis, but I should get back to sleep. I have a early morning date with a friend." I nodded in understanding, a slight bit disappointed. "Uh, maybe we can continue this conversation later? That is, if it's alright for you and it isn't inconvenient or anything." He rambled nervously, his cheeks slightly pink. My lips tilted up in adoration. Calm it down, Artemis.

"Yeah, definitely. Since it'll be Saturday, I'll be free all day. Just call me whenever your free." I offer up a friendly smile. He returned the gesture.

"Alright then. That's settled. I guess I'll see you again tomorrow. Goodnight Artemis Cho." He smiled widely, his tone teasing.

"Goodnight, or rather, good morning Remus Lupin. It has been a pleasure. I guess now you can't say your that angry with me for accidently waking you up." He chuckled before we said a final goodnight.

I closed my laptop before jumping down onto my bed. A smile made its way onto my face. Until tomorrow Remus Lupin.


End file.
